


Permission is Overrated

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Consent Play, Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance was always so gentle in the bedroom, and Silver hated it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission is Overrated

The trouble with Lance was that he was too considerate for his own good. It was bad enough that he had a knight complex in everyday life, but in the bedroom it just about made Silver want to rip his hair out.

It hadn't been that bad the first time given that Silver was only sixteen and totally inexperienced, he'd even appreciated the gentleness and the concern. Even the second and third and fourth times he could understand, but even after he'd gotten well into the swing of things Lance still insisted on being so gentle and asking if something was okay and _blah blah blah._

Even when Silver was calling the shots it still felt like Lance was in control as he kept checking up on him. Like tonight. Lance had just come out of the shower, looking irresistable, so Silver had essentially jumped him and started kissing him. One thing led to another, they fell onto Lance's bed kissing and pawing at each other, and then _it_ started.

"Is this okay?" Lance asked as he hovered slightly over Silver. "I mean, are you comfortable? Is it okay if I touch you?"

Silver rolled his eyes.

"No, I started kissing you because I thought it'd be good for my skin, _of course you can,_ " he snapped. And of course it took Lance practically a decade to move his hand down to stroke him; Silver thrust furiously against that hand, as if that would magically make Lance move faster. Lance chuckled, glancing down at him.

"Someone's impatient tonight."

Silver growled, flipping them over so that he was straddling Lance. He could barely put up with this business when he _was_ feeling patient.

"I'm sick and tired of you treating me like some damn delicate little waif! If I didn't break the first dozen times we did it I'm sure as hell not gonna break now!"

"Silver..." Lance sighed. "I just want you to be comfortable, that's all. I mean, considering-"

"Don't start with that," Silver cut him off. "Stop using my past and my stupid issues as an excuse. Maybe I needed to be protected back then but it's been two years! Even you've commented on how much I've changed, so why do you still treat me like this?!"

Lance sighed, gently pushing a lock of hair behind Silver's ear.

"Old habits die hard."

"Well, they're taking too long. I'm pulling the plug on them once and for all," Silver growled, kissing Lance more furiously than he ever had before. " _Tell_ me what you want to do to me, Lance," he hissed. "No permission, no asking, no _if it's all right_ , just say what you wanna do to me."

Lance's hands gripped his sides, pulling him closer, their erections grinding against one another.

"I want to fuck you," he said. "I want to fuck you so hard, Silver, I want to make you scream my name so loud people all the way in Kanto can hear, I want to fuck you until you can't walk straight."

Silver grinned, taking the jar of lubricant from the nightstand and pressing it into Lance's hand.

"Do it, then."

And suddenly he was bent over the edge of the bed, gasping and crying out as slick fingers stretched him; all too quickly those fingers were removed, Lance lubing himself up before grabbing his hips and slamming into him.

"Is this good?" Lance's voice was low and smooth in his ear. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Fuck, _yes,_ " Silver hissed; this was more like it, Lance wasn't holding back and it felt so intense and even hurt a little but _damn_ if it wasn't a good hurt. "Harder," he demanded, "faster."

"If you say so," Lance whispered against his neck. "Shall I do something else while I'm at it?" This time Silver knew he was only teasing; he couldn't help rolling his eyes nonetheless.

"You know what to do." Lance attacked his neck, kissing and sucking at the skin in all the ways he knew would drive Silver into a frenzy. One hand reached down to stroke his cock, _finally,_ and Silver knew it was getting close; he focused on the sensations as best he could, trying to hold out.

"Getting close?" Lance whispered, Silver nodded, hands gripping the bedcovers. Lance chuckled, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "Good. I want you to come. Come for me, Silver." And he did, screaming Lance's name to the heavens, his release coating the Dragon master's hand. He felt Lance release into him a moment later, then slowly pull out.

"T-there," he gasped, "that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Lance smirked, scooping Silver up into his arms and depositing him onto the bed before getting in beside him.

"I gotta admit, I like when you're calling the shots," he said, pulling Silver close. "Silver?"

"Hmm?"

"May I kiss you?" Silver grinned tiredly.

"Why not?"

"What, no complaining about my asking?" Lance teased. Silver growled playfully, poking him in the chest.

"You've earned it," he said, and leaned in to meet Lance's lips with his own.


End file.
